Rayne Of The Undead Work In Progress
by Sanctifizzle
Summary: Rayne is one of the few who managed to survive the initial zombie outbreak. Now she struggles to survive day after day. She has a terrible secret that she can't let go of, a secret that tears at her very will to survive.


"This is so fucked." Rayne sat there, mumbling to herself as she inched the blinds down to peek out into the dimly lit street, watching them devour whats left of that guy's corpse, tearing his limbs off and eating them as if they were wings on a bird, their eyes and faces devoid of life, devoid of emotion, driven by one thing and one thing only, the need to feed. _Better him than me_, she thought. "I cant stay here, the doors wont lock, and the front windows are broken." She slowly creeps to the back of the house, preparing to walk through the backyard, hoping the soft grass would muffle her footsteps. "Of all the fucking houses to run into, I run into this one." She held her breath, cracked the back door open, and peered outside, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. As the dark shapes became visible, she gripped her ax tightly and ventured out into the night, checking behind her constantly, maneuvering around the dirty toys and lawn furniture that hadn't been used in weeks. Trying to stay as quiet as possible, she walks along the fence, finding a few broken planks, and squeezing between them. _There has to be somewhere I can rest for the night, somewhere safe, somewhere not crawling with these fucking things.  
><em>  
>Rayne worked her way from block to block slowly, trying her best to stay hidden, keeping her ears open for any moans or groans of the undead in the distance. She checked her watch, "Fuck, it's going to be daylight soon, I need to get inside before the temperature rises." Remembering that walkers can smell perspiration, she spots a large warehouse that appeared empty from the outside. As she walks around to the front door of the building, she spots a walker wandering around an intersection, bumping into the abandoned cars, glancing up at the flashing yellow light on the traffic signal. "Shit, I might have to take this one out, I cant backtrack I need to keep moving forward." She looks around for any other walkers, then gripped her ax tightly, inching forward, trying not to alert it until it was necessary. As she raises the ax above her head, the zed whips around, spotting her, lifting it's arms in front of him, reaching out to grab and devour her. She makes eye contact with the monster, watching his empty, hollow face, the bite wound on his face bleeding down it's neck, opening it's mouth wide, preparing to sink it's teeth in. "Fuck you." She mumbles as she connects the sharp edge of the blade to it's neck, taking it's head clean off, stepping back instantly so as not to get any blood spatter on her. She checks for any exposed skin, makes sure the body isn't moving, then rips a piece of it's shirt off and wipes the blood off the blade.<p>

_This place should be ok_. She walks to the front office door and slowly walks inside, checking every room, every bathroom stall, every nook and cranny. Taking a stroll on the empty warehouse floor, making sure the only lights burning are the exit signs. "Good, good, I think this will be ok." She walks to the bathroom, and refills her canteen. "At least the water is still running, I wasn't sure I would find any." She breaths a sigh of relief and looks up at the mirror, her dirty, black hair back in a ponytail, her soiled face, covering any indication that there is a pretty girl under it all. _Need a shower, its been days_ she thought as she grabs her liter bottle out of her bag and fills it with water as well, taking a sip and putting the cap back on the bottle and tightening it. "I fucking hate this..." She does a final check of the building, making sure all of the doors leading outside are locked, and made sure all of the lights were off. _I better get some sleep._She makes note of the exits, and unrolls her sleeping mat from her duffel. As she lays there, trying to drift to sleep, she can't help but to think about Chelsea. Her pretty blonde hair that rested just below her shoulders, her beautiful smile. "No! She's fucking gone!" She closes her eyes tightly, thinking about her plan for tomorrow. Where to go, if she was going to make it another day in this hell hole. "I need food, I only have a couple cans left." She decided to scout for a grocery store or someplace she could stock up on food. Thinking about the other survivor she watched get attacked and eaten. _I told that idiot that raiding people's homes was a bad idea, that houses usually have walkers in them, but no don't fucking listen to me...I... _She drifts to sleep, still clutching the ax on it's handle near the head.

As she awakens, Rayne quickly glances around to make sure its safe, before rolling up her bed and packing it away. _Hungry..._She reaches in her bag and grabs a can of soup, cracking it open with the tab on the lid. _Fucking cold soup...what I wouldn't give for a hot meal..._She looks at her watch, and walks to the front door of the building. _Its midday, and it looks cloudy out, should be ok to go outside_. She peeks her head out, looking around to make sure the coast is clear. She starts down the street, making sure to check her surroundings at all times. "Ok, I can backtrack through this alley back to the warehouse if I need to get away in a hurry." As she walks cautiously from one block to the next, she spots an empty police car with a large pool of blood and drag marks on the pavement leading away from it. _Always the same scene, She thought. Always silence, never any bodies..._"Fuckers." She peeks into the car, and spots a bloody handgun on the seat. She picks it up with a rag from her duffel, wiping it clean. She releases the magazine, peeking at how many rounds are left. "Hmm...6 in the clip, 1 in the chamber. 9 millimeter, not very effective against these things, but then again, they aren't the only things out here that are dangerous." In a fraction of a second, the couldn't help but remember when this whole thing started. The surging crowds, the police, the military, how they only made things worse. "They fired into the crowds..." Her eyes glossing over slightly..."Those bastards shot her, they..." Just then, the walking corpse of the police officer began shuffling towards her from around the corner of the building in front of her. Spotting her instantly, it started towards her, eyes blank and emotionless, same as all the others. She raised the firearm up, placing the iron-sights right between it's eyes. She started to squeeze the trigger. _No._ She thought, _This will only draw attention to me, I'll have a whole fucking army of them to deal with_. She flicked the safety on the pistol, and tucked it into her belt. Bending down, she grabs her ax, getting ready to swing, remembering to keep her mouth closed, and to step away from the direction of the blood spatter. "I hate this..." Swinging forcefully, Rayne takes it's head off in one clean blow.

After wiping the blade clean again, she stuffs her ax in her bag, and checks the cop's corpse. "Here we go, extra bullets." she mutters as she takes the spare magazine off the cop's belt and stuffs it in her bag. _Need to keep moving. _She continues up the street, trying to stay out of the sunlight in order to keep her body temperature down as best as she could. "Ok, left, right, straight 2 blocks, left." Rayne keeps moving, muttering her route in case she needs to backtrack to the warehouse. As she turns approaches a large, 8 lane avenue, she spots a Walmart across the street. "Perfect, now all I have to do is make it across this scrap heap of abandoned cars in a huge parking lot with no shade, and hope I don't get noticed." She looks in every direction, scanning for any shuffling silhouettes in the distance. _It's risky, but you need supplies, right? _"Yeah, I do. God, it's been so long since I had a decent conversation with someone, that I'm starting to converse with myself. I must finally be going fucking crazy." She darts across the street, keeping her head down so as not to draw attention. _Watch out for those cars. You might set off the alarm on one of them. _She looks back, remembering her route back to the warehouse, then maneuvers through the maze of abandoned cars in the parking lot. _There must be at least 200 cars here. So many people trying to stock up, trying to survive._ She peeks into a couple of the cars only to discover dried blood and corpses picked clean, rotting in the insulated heat of their cars and trucks and vans. _No wonder there are no walkers here, all the food is gone. _"You're probably right." she mumbles. As she approaches the dark, unlit doors of the building, she glances into one more car, spotting a bloody booster seat for a toddler in the back, with a chunk of blonde hair trapped in the seat belt clip. "Chelsea..." Her eyes gloss over for a moment. "No..." She pushes aside her weakness and approaches the doors.

As she gets to the sliding doors, she looks behind her just to make sure, then peeks inside the dirty glass. _Blood on the floor, of course...Don't see anything else though...Nothing dangerous anyways. _She pushes the doors open, then squeezes inside, closing them behind her. As her eyes adjust to the dim interior, she takes a sip from her canteen. "God, I wish the air conditioning was on." As her eyes adjust, she makes her way into the store, she has more and more trouble seeing. _Emergency lights must have burned out finally. _She thought, as she manages to find a few flashlights still on the racks. _You really shouldn't use one of those. You will attract a lot of attention to yourself. _"I have no choice, I need supplies." She replies, grabbing one of the smaller ones, putting away her ax and drawing her sidearm with her newly acquired flashlight in her other hand. "Okay, batteries first." she mumbles, looking around for them. "Ah, here we go." She finds a few packs down one of the dark aisles and loads the flashlight. She places her thumb on the power button. _Don't do it. _The voice sounds almost childish, almost like there's an "I told you so." coming after it. She clicks it on and points it directly in front of her. With her sidearm drawn, she works her way over to non perishables. "Yes!...Food!" Surprisingly, there's a decent selection left. _I guess it all happened too fast before people could clear the racks. _"Seems so." she replies as she stocks up on soup and vegetables. As she zips up her bag, she hears a loud bang, like a rack tipping over. She gets silent instantly, shining her light where the noise came from. _Bad idea, stupid. _She hears a moan, then the sound of footsteps approaching her beam of light. _I told you so. _"Shut the fuck up, unless you have something useful to say." She bolts for the door, getting as far away from the moans as possible, only to stop dead in her tracks as she reaches the sliding doors. "No...fuck...no..." At least a dozen walkers are clawing outside the glass doors, looking into her eyes, trying to get in, to devour her in an instant.


End file.
